UnexpectedBaby
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Kendall and Lucy begin dating and seal the deal that night, but they didn't expect this outcome..
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Let me know what you think! =D**

Chapter 1:

Lucy looked up in the mirror of her apartment bathroom with the tears streaming down her face. She backed up and when she hit the wall, she slid down to the floor, holding the white stick in her hand and her other hand running through her red and black hair. She hears Camille knocking on the other side of the door "Lucy, are you okay? What did it say? Please come out!" Camille pleaded concerned. Lucy slowly opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a tight, comforting hug. Camille took the stick from Lucy, but keeping Lucy in a hug, "Oh no Lucy, you need to call him…" Camille said, reading the stick.

_~Lucy's POV~_

I couldn't help but think as I sat on the couch with Camille by my side and the white, plastic stick on the table in front of us, the one that determined my fate. 'What was Kendall going to say? What will his mom say, what will his friends say?' The night the guys came back from tour, Kendall and I made it official, and sealed the deal in the heat of the moment, and now I'm having a baby…with Kendall Knight at the tender age of 17 years old.

"Lucy, you have to call him… I don't care if they're in the studio or dance, this is important, it's a baby, yours and Kendall's baby."

"I know it is, I'm just terrified of what he's going to say or do Camille" I cry.

"I know, but Kendall is the sweetest, most reliable, and most responsible guy, you can trust him" She says, placing the phone in my hand. I take a deep breath and dial his number before holding the phone up to my ear to hear it ringing. After about 3 rings, he answers;

"Hello?"

"Hi Kendall" I say, as Camille grabs my other hand as a sign of support and she smiles at me.

"Listen babe, I'm in the studio right now so can I call you right back? We're almost done" I hear Gustavo yelling in the background at Kendall.

"Yeah sure, just promise you'll call me back, please?" I weakly say

"You know I will" Then we hung up and I laid down with my head on Camille's lap as we watched our all time favorite movie, Finding Nemo. When the movie was almost over, my phone started to ring. I sat up and grabbed it, I looked and saw it was Kendall so I looked to Camille before pressing the phone against my ear and answering;

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, sorry. Gustavo's been pushing us hard since we got back from tour" He said sincerely.

"It's okay Kendall" I say quietly, looking to Camille. My whole life had been turned upside down and now I was in charge of talking care of another human being for the next 18 or 19 years, and that terrifies me.

"Hey Lucy?" Kendall's voice snaps me out of my thoughts "Are you okay? You seem like something's on your mind" Knowing me for over a year obviously had it advantages apparently. Kendall knows more about me then anyone did. He knows why I was so against relationships, what my tattoos meant, and what my ex did to me, along with so much more.

"No it's okay, I'm just stressed with writing new songs and stuff" I lied to him, against Camille's wishes. I couldn't tell him over the phone, that's harsh and I couldn't do it. "Look, I need to see you. When are you done?" I ask, Camille putting a comforting hand on my shoulder as I sobbed.

"Lucy what's going on? You're really emotional and that's unusual for you" Kendall spoke up, sounding genuily concerned.

"I just really need to talk to you Kendall, soon."

"Okay, I'll come over right after I'm done"

"Okay Kendall, thank you" I smile as we hang up. I slowly drift off when I lay down on the couch. Camille left so I could be alone for a bit and let it settle in before Kendall arrived. While I was waiting for Kendall's arrival, I fell asleep.

~Kendall's POV~

I walked in Lucy's dark apartment around 7pm and immediately notices that she was asleep on the couch. I walk over to her and kiss her forehead, but when I stand up I notice a white stick lying on the coffee table. I pick it up and scan it, but when I read that one word, my stomach dropped and changed my whole world

"Pregnant'

**Thought I would give this a try, it's been sitting in my notebook for a few weeks now so I decided to post it finally. Let me know what you think and if I should continue it =)**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked to her as she stirred and began to wake up. I stared at her with the test in my hand as her eyes opened and looked up at me. She looked in my hand and immediately stood up and put her hands out "Kendall, I am so sorry" I had no words. I wanted to tell her it was okay and hug her, but I was frozen in shock. I watched the tears well up in her eyes as she put her hands on her stomach and sat down. I set the test down and just stood there. She sat down on the couch as I remained silent.

Before any words could be spoken between us, I opened the door and walked out and down the hall. I arrived at my apartment and walked right past everyone, not even listening if someone was talking to me. I shut my door and sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. I had just realized I walked out on my pregnant girlfriend who is probably ready to kill me right about now. I then hear a knock at the front door and then hear Camille talking to Logan, asking for me. I open my door and walk out to the living room, where I was greeted with a slap in the face from Camille; "How could you Kendall? How could you! I told her that if anyone was going to be there for her, it was you and you just walked out, leaving her alone. She is in tears right now packing her stuff because she doesn't know what to do!"

I interrupted Camille in her yelling streak "Packing? Where is she going?"

"She's going home because she doesn't think you're going to be there for her or that baby!" I close my eyes, knowing what I just did and ruined. I run back out of the room and up the stairs back to Lucy's room, not even caring that the boys, my mom and Katie just heard that whole argument and probably just found out Lucy's pregnant. I start knocking on the door and when Lucy answers, she tried slamming the door in my face, but I put my hand on the door to keep it open.

"What do you want Kendall?" She sneered at me, as she turns and goes back in her room to continue packing. I follow her and stop her and she starts folding more clothes.

"You can't leave Lucy, that's my baby too and I want to be in its life"

"Well that's not how it seemed 20 minutes ago!"

"I was in shock! What did you expect me to do! We're 17 years old and just starting our careers!"

"Well it took two to make this baby! It wasn't just me"

"And I'm willing to step up and take responsibility for it Lucy! Just please stay!" I pleaded with her.

She stared at me like she was debating "Fine, I'll stay. But mess up again and I'm out of here and going back home"

I kiss her lightly on the forehead and wrap my arms around her shoulder "We can do this Lucy and our baby will be amazing"

She hugged me back and pushed me away "Now leave so I can unpack and go to bed"

"Let me stay, we need to talk about this" She agreed and we continued unpacking her stuff before heading to bed with my hands on her stomach lightly.

I woke up the next morning around 8 and decided I needed to get up for school, and I still needed to go home and change. Lucy doesn't have school since she got her GED before coming to LA. I lightly got up and kissed her forehead before leaving a nice note and heading home.

When I got there, everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. I quietly walk in and passed everyone as they stared at me. I showered and changed before walking out and putting a bagel in the toaster. I sit down on a stool as my mom walks into the kitchen and starts putting dishes in the sink. I get up to leave with the guys, but before I leave I was stopped by a harsh voice; "Kendall Donald Knight, get back here" I stop and turn around to face my mom. "So last night, I couldn't help but hear the magic word baby come out of Camille's mouth, so tell me what's going on"

"Okay," I sigh as the guys turn back around and wait for me "Mom, I just found out yesterday and I was still in shock. I stayed at Lucy's last night because we needed to talk. She's pregnant and it's mine"

My mom gently sat down at the counter as she looked at the counter. I looked down at the floor as I heard my friends and Katie gasp in shock. "Okay well, she is going to need help planning everything and taking care of appointments and doctors so I'll go and see her while you're gone." I was happy she wasn't freaking out and yelling, but I was scared she was so calm.

"You're not mad?" I ask, shocked.

"Well I'm not thrilled, but I just have to accept it the way it is. Kendall, if anyone could handle being a dad at 17, it's you. But a baby is a big responsibility, are you sure you are ready for that?"

"Absolutely, I helped create it so I'm taking full responsibility for it."

She hugged me tightly "I raised such an amazing young man, and you're going to be an amazing father"

"Thanks mom" I hugged her tightly back and kissed her cheek as I left with the guys. We walked down the hall in silence until we get to the classroom.

I was terrified at what they were going to say…

**Update! Okay, so if you guys have any ideas of how the conversation between the guys should go, PM me please and I'll credit you!**

**Love you guys! **

**Rissa;***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_*Kendall's POV*_

I walk into the classroom and face the stares from everyone and my best friends. I glance at them all and then walk to the guys and sit down in front of Logan and across from James and Carlos. They stare at me like their waiting for an explanation. "It was the night we got back from the restaurant. I walked Lucy to her apartment and I asked her to be with me, for real, and it happened. It happened in a flash. I mean I remember it, it just happened so fast. One minute I was kissing her good night and the next I was waking up in her bed at 4 in the morning. Yesterday I caught her sleeping when we got back and when I went to wake her up, I found the positive test. She's pregnant."

"But the bands just getting started, we are just getting huge! How could you do this?" James whispered/yelled at me. "But I can reassure you, that we aren't letting you do this alone." We all smile and start paying attention to the teacher as she begins.

After class is over, we walk out of the classroom and when we do, I see Lucy ( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=61734057) standing near the door talking to Camille. We all walk over and as we do, they stop talking and turn to face us. Camille greets Logan with a kiss and steps back to Lucy's side and elbowing her. "Well…" Camille says to Lucy, who looks to her and elbows her back.

"Okay, so Kendall you're mom came over to my apartment and talked to me today and also scheduled me my first doctor's appointment for today at 4:00, are you in?" Lucy explained to me, with a small smile.

I smile brightly before remember we have to be at Gustavo's at 3:30, I turn to the guys and smile "Can you guys cover for me with Gustavo? Just tell him what's going on and I'll be there tomorrow." They smile and nod in agreement before walking off to get to the studio since it is almost 3:15 now.

"Well I got an audition, wish me luck and have fun" She smiles and hugs us both before walking out of the lobby for her audition.

We walk out to the pool and sit down to kill some time before we have to leave, "I am so nervous" She says, looking down at her stomach.

"Don't be nervous, we get to see our baby today! You have to be slightly nervous, but even more excited." I explain. Soon enough we went up and started heading to the doctor's office. I sat down while Lucy went up to the front desk and signed in before walking back and sitting next to me. I then start looking around and I notice all the pictures and I start to get nervous myself.

"Kendall, it's going to be fine." Lucy said, snapping me out of the daze by touching my shoulder. I smile at her and she smiles back as the doctor calls us in for our appointment.

We walk in the room and I sit in a chair as Lucy sits on the table. The doctor writes down Lucy's full name and birthday then asked the last time we were sexually active, which was when the baby was conceived. "Okay so, you're around 6 weeks, and are you the father?" He says and asked me. I nod and smile at Lucy, who smiles back before facing back to the doctor again. "Okay so you want to see your baby?" He smiles to us as Lucy nods and looks to me. I smile back to her, but I could feel my stomach burst with butterflies as the doctor walks back in with the ultrasound machine. Lucy lays down and lifts her shirt slightly so her stomach is revealed. In just a few months that will be growing with our baby in it. Our baby, I couldn't help but smile at the sound of that.

The doctor rubs the goo on Lucy's stomach and turn on the machine. He starts moving the machine around her stomach until he spots a little back dot about the size of a seed moving around Lucy's stomach. "There's your baby" He says, pointing to the seed on the screen.

I stare at the baby and see the screen pulsing and remember that it's the baby's heart beat. I turn to Lucy and see tears welling up in her eyes. I grab her hand and look back at the screen, trying to hide the tears that were developing in my eyes from seeing my child for the first time.


End file.
